Vampires mate for Life
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: A piece of crack fiction following the idea that what if Quinn was a vampire, and she revealed this fact to Rachel, what are the consequences of this on their relationship? Warnings: Utter lack of real plot, for amusement only.


_Author's Note: This is just a quick little piece that I started to write because I began a **Write or Die** session and had nothing to write (not a good move there self). Also, I've taken a good few painkillers for suspected tendonitis in my elbow after a cycle ride, so that's why the idea is a little out there. I'm guessing this falls into the area of fiction known as **crack** writing. So please, enjoy reading and don't take it seriously at all. :)_

* * *

><p>"Alright," The girl said softly, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to think through what Quinn had told her. "So you're telling me that you're something that isn't supposed to exist, right? Because that's what I've got from this conversation so far, I'm not sure about you, but that's what I understand."<p>

The blonde haired girl nodded her head slowly, a small smile crossing her lips as she looked down at the other girl, wondering just what was going through her mind at that moment. "Yes, that is what I am telling you." She murmured softly, bending her head down slightly and cupping Rachel's cheek so that she could tilt her head upwards so that their eyes locked again, just so that Rachel knew she wasn't lying. "I'm telling you that I am a vampire."

"But I thought vampires were fairy tales? The types of things that are told in horror novels to scare people, you know, made up." The girl mumbled, her eyes flicking back and forth between Quinn's comforting hazel eyes and her bright crimson lips, pondering what those lips usually did differently to her own. "How do you exist? If you're not pulling my leg and are actually telling me the truth."

"We've always existed Rachel," Quinn said, her eyes flashing fiercely for a moment before dying down, the smile returning to her lips. "We've just always spent our time in the background because it was easier, and safer for us to do so. I'm not sure if you've noticed but the human race seems to like to attack those that are different, be that because they're black or homosexual, and being a totally different race just puts us at a major disadvantage from the get-go."

"I suppose that I have to give you that one." Rachel nodded, thinking back on the way that she was treated because her parents were gay, she could only presume that if they had been a different species as well they would have faced a very different form of abuse. "What about the stories then? What were they for?"

"They were generally written by someone that had encountered one of us, whether that is in a good light or in a bad light, but they always got warped out of imagining with false facts and the author's imagination." The cheerleader smiled as she spoke, "Some of what they say is true, but most of it is false."

"For example I'm guessing that you don't sleep in coffins?" Rachel joked, thinking about the multiple times that she had walked into Quinn's bedroom and found the girl asleep on her bed.

"No, that is one of the false facts." The girl laughed, "However, one thing that is in some of the stories, we do like a virgin's blood." With that comment, the girl winked at Rachel.

"Yeah well, you can screw yourself if you think you're getting any of mine."

"Aww, but Rach…" Quinn whined jokingly, "You know that's what I've been aiming for since day one."

"You'll just have to try harder then." The girl in question shrugged her shoulders before leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek. "You know that I'm already smitten for you anyway."

"Well… I guess I don't mind too much then." The cheerleader laughed, "I love you."

"And I love you." Rachel replied happily, wrapping her arms around Quinn's shoulders. "I did always wonder why you were able to pick me up so easily, I know I'm small, but you don't look particularly muscular."

"Mhm, that's one of the details that is correct." The blonde haired girl smiled, looking down into Rachel's warm brown eyes, "All vampires have heightened senses and abilities. It makes protecting our mates from other vampires a lot easier, and the sex is amazing so I've heard."

For a brief moment, the dark haired girl was silent, but then she opened her mouth questioningly. "What do you mean mates?"

"The one's we choose to spend the rest of our lives with. That could be forever, if the mate decides to be turned, or it could be the natural lifespan of the mate if they chose to remain human. Once a vampire has decided on a mate, they mate for life, which means that there are no second chances. They lose that mate and they lose all chance they had at procreating or finding love." The girl whispered softly into Rachel's ear as she bent her neck to lay her head on the girl's shoulder, preferring not to look her in the eye as she spoke. "If their chosen mate rejects them then they are left pinning for that mate, and if their mate dies they die with them, or shortly afterwards."

"Have you chosen a mate?" Rachel asked timidly, her voice quiet and muffled from the way that she had buried her face into Quinn's shoulder.

"I chose my mate the moment that I met her, for the very first time." Quinn replied, smiling fondly down at the chestnut brown haired girl. "She was covered in grape slushie from head to foot, it was dribbling down her chin and onto the floor of the hallway, there were tears in her eyes and all I wanted was to wipe them away, but she looked beautiful."

"That was me… I'm your mate?" Rachel asked softly, a disbelieving tone filling her voice as she tried to wrap her mind around what Quinn was saying.

"If you accept me yes, if you don't then you should know that I will love you forever and always be there for you." The blonde haired Cheerio captain whispered. "Strictly speaking we wouldn't be having this conversation unless you were my chosen mate; I'm only allowed to reveal it to you."

"I…" The singer's voice failed her so instead she used her grip around Quinn's shoulders to pull the girl down while she stood on her tiptoes to bring their mouths to the same height so that they could share an intimate kiss. The words of her acceptance breathed against Quinn's mouth when her lungs felt like bursting from the lack of air. "Of course I accept you."


End file.
